


symphony.

by blcd (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adultery, Multi, Other, this was a bitch to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blcd
Summary: a story of communication.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im tired... i wanted to write something, anything.

it was the season where even the nights were hot. when children ran him up and down before splashing into the cold pools of his lover.

they were joined at the hip; a beautiful blue ocean eternally kissing and holding hands with a soft beach. to the land, there was no woman more beautiful than the ocean. they loved each other unconditionally, both providing each other with benefits and love.

it was the season where the days were shorter, the season when the land realized his sea was meeting with another. he had been blind. the sun, gently leaning down to give a goodnight's kiss to the ocean before she slept in a soft slumber. for how long his sea and her sun had met, he did not know. while the women slept, the land made friends with the moon, who had many stories to whisper.

whenever the moon took his nap, welcoming the sun back into the sky, the beach felt lonely once more. time had slowed and he was not so attached to his sea as he was before. her waves did not crash upon him like they used to and all that was left was a bittersweet calmness that left much to be desired.

it was the season of cold when the land received a kiss from the moon. after such, the ocean's waters became black and freezing. perhaps she now knew how he had felt all this time. forced day after day to watch with now opened eyes as the sun and sea flirted, creating a better duo than the land and sea had ever been. but he soon had his own secret rendezvous with the moon, a man who offered him comfort and solace.

it was the season where the tides became rougher and the sky was emotional, weeping onto everything below. the sea could not keep her emotions at bay and swept against the land, crashing against him, beating him. she shared the sky's tears while the land had become a sinkhole. a pit of unhappiness where love used to be.

_the beach still loved the sea, but maybe it was not meant to be._

_the ocean was still enchanted by the land, but nothing had gone as she planned._

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is crap but.. just see it like this: the ocean was with the beach but fell in love with the sun. she wanted to be with both but didnt say anything and kept the sun behind closed doors. after the beach found our her secret, he took comfort in the sun's brother, the moon. after caring for the lonely beach, the moon fell in love with him which started a second affair. it ends with the ocean learning of the land and moon's relationship, causing her to become both angry and sad. the both of them then wonder if it wasnt supposed to happen, despite loving each other so much.
> 
> idk i was just REALLY tired and i was thinking about the sun setting and thought.. "its kind of like the sun is kissing the sea..."


End file.
